


Nothing But...Fareeha

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basketball, Bets, F/F, NSFW, Omega Angela, Simple and short, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Angela doesn’t understand basketball. She’s good at making bets but Fareeha can still beat her in a simple game of shooting hoops. Yet, somehow, Angela gets what she wants.





	Nothing But...Fareeha

“One on one?” Fareeha asks as she takes off her hoodie, throwing it off on the bench. Underneath, she wore a black turtleneck shirt, thin layered and it hugged her body in the right places. Angela’s blue eyes linger around Fareeha’s lower stomach, where the shirt was raised a bit from when Fareeha tugged her hoodie off. It exposed toned abs that flexed against the blazing sunlight, making it glow a bit. Fareeha wore a simple pair of blue jeans but it didn’t hide what Angela was really looking at. 

 

“I don’t know.” Angela says, playing coy as she bit her lower lips. “I’m not sure what the rules are for basketball.”

 

“It’s simple, doctor.” Fareeha says, letting the word linger on her tongue. Her brown eyes gaze upon Angela as she took her white coat off her body. The coat always gave Angela’s frame a more boxed-like shape. Underneath the coat, Angela was much more thinner and smaller than she appeared. Yet, her small frame was decorated with toned arms and a flat stomach, gifted to her with years of working on the field for Overwatch. “We dribble, we shoot, and we score points. Surely, you must have seen Jesse and I play together?”

 

Angela smirked at Fareeha over her shoulder, her blonde locks dangled from her ponytail as her long bangs covered her right eye. “I do but mostly I’m focused on you.”

 

Fareeha lets out a chuckle, a faint blush on her cheeks. She urged, “Come on, Angela. Just one round? Then I’ll do anything you want?” The end of her sentence was filled with mischievous intent. She wanted to see Angela try to play a game with her, hoping to get to enjoy some casual time with her girlfriend. Although, Angela seems to want to play other games.

 

“Are you bribing me, Fareeha Amari?” Angela says in pretend shock, biting her lower lips as she smiled. 

 

“No.” Fareeha responds innocently. “Not to add to it but do you want to make a bet with me?”

 

Angela raised an eyebrow as she made her way to the outdoor court. It was brand new, not much older than a few months. It was built in the back of Watchpoint Gibraltar, allowing players a sense of privacy from the world. Angela was surely going to take advantage of that. Winston didn’t seem too discourage of spending Overwatch’s funds on the court. It, at least, kept the younger agents busy. Angela rolled up the sleeves of her black turtleneck, flashing a wink in Fareeha’s direction. “Okay, I’ll play your game. If I score three points, you give me five rounds in a row.”

 

“Five?” Fareeha gawked, followed by a laugh as she picked up a basketball from the rack, making her way to the center of the court where Angela stood. “You can barely handle three.”

 

“Maybe I have a lot of energy to spare and need to deplete?” Angela purrs. She raises her hand to make a come-at-me motion, trying to seem intimidating. “That’s my bet, what about yours?”

 

Fareeha pondered for a bit before she responded. When she found her answer, she smiled widely at Angela. She casually says, “A blowjob. I want you to give me a blowjob if I score three points.”

 

Angela ticks her tongue, nodding her head in approval. “I should’ve seen this coming. I knew you would use a bet to do this. Are you that butthurt to learn that Hana gives more blowjobs to her girlfriend than I do?”

 

“Okay,” Fareeha laughs, raising a hand. “First of all, I want a blowjob, not five rounds. Second, I’m not butthurt at all but five rounds is a lot for me. I don’t even know if I can last that long.”

 

“And you’re giving me shit for it?” Angela says, smiling at her Alpha. “Come on, Fareeha. Be an Alpha.”

 

Fareeha whistled, getting more pumped the more Angela teased her. “Angela Ziegler is really pulling all the ego cards, huh?”

 

“Like I said,” Angela says, enunciating the next few words. “Alpha up, Fareeha Amari.”

 

Fareeha growls to intimidate her girlfriend but Angela just smirks. Fareeha throws the basketball to Angela, making her almost trip her feet at the force of the throw. Recovering, Angela throws the basketball back and forth between her palms before throwing it back to Fareeha. Fareeha says, “Three points. You think you can beat me?”

 

“I can try.” Angela responds.

 

“Then lets go, baby!” Fareeha cries out as she pulled a false move on Angela by making her think she was going to run right but turned the other way. Angela fell for it and almost tripped on her feet. Fareeha dribbled her way down the court, turning back a few times to see if Angela was catching up. Angela sprinted, determined to try and at least get the ball out of Fareeha’s grasp. Intrigued, Fareeha stops and waits to see what Angela will do.

 

Angela raised a hand and she slams it on the ball. It creates a loud smack but, instead, Angela screams out loud. She retreats her hand and holds it has a burning sensation coats her hand. She says, “Ow!”

 

Fareeha, looking dumbfounded, just held the ball in her hands. Not a inch was put out of place. She calmly says, “Angela, you didn’t even knock the ball out of my hand.”

 

“It still hurts.” Angela retaliated. “I don’t know how you and Jesse can play a game with a ball like that.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Fareeha says, shaking her head with a soft laugh. “Why don’t we just shoot hoops? Okay? Your hand will be fine. The bet still stands.”

 

“Fine.” Angela says before she quickly takes the ball. She giggles, winks at Fareeha, and runs to the net. Fareeha was stunned at Angela’s speed and she just laughs as she watch her girlfriend scurry away.

 

“You’re just traveling.” Fareeha calls out as she catches up with Angela.

 

“Traveling?” Angela questions.

 

“You are not dribbling the ball.” Fareeha explains. Angela tilts her head in confusion. “Bouncing the ball on the ground.”

 

“Oh!” Angela says. She drops the ball on the ground but she doesn’t do anything to it. Instead she just watches the ball bounce up and down, growing a bit smaller as time went on. She looks up at Fareeha and says, “Like that?”

 

“Never mind.” Fareeha says. “Can you shoot the ball into the hoop?”

 

Angela grabs the ball and turns to the hoop. She throws the ball and it actually lands on the rim but falls out. Fareeha reached up to swipe the ball before Angela could grab it. “Hey!”

 

“My turn.” Fareeha says with a smirk. She throws the ball and it makes it into the net without touching the rim, a perfect swish. “That’s one point for me.”

 

She throws the ball to Angela and the Omega pouts. She throws the ball into the net but it hits the backboard and lands right into Fareeha’s hands. Angela growls, “I...wasn’t ready.”

 

Fareeha just chuckles and throws the ball again, landing a perfect swish. “Alright but I have two points. Just one more and I win.”

 

Throwing the ball back to Angela, the doctor just throws the ball without thinking, feeling a bit defeated. However, she actually makes the shot without touching the rim. Her eyes widen and she squeals. “I got! I got it in!”

 

Fareeha responds by grabbing the ball and making her third perfect shot, no rim. She smirks at the defeated Angela. “At least you made one point.” 

 

Angela lets out a pretend sad sigh as she says, “Oh well, guess I lost.”

 

Then she got down onto her knees and started to unzip Fareeha’s pants, seemingly unaffected by the fact that she lost. Fareeha stutters, “W-wait, don’t you want to go somewhere more secluded? Like...the wall?”

 

“What’s wrong with here? Everyone is out on missions so there’s not going to be anyone that’ll walk in on us.” Angela says, already tugging Fareeha’s boxers down to reveal a semi-harden cock. “Huh, I guess watching me shoot hoops turned you on.”

 

“W-wh-well..ah.” Fareeha stumbles as she tries to figure out an excuse. She wasn’t against it and she would be lying if she said she didn’t admit that the act of doing it in the open turned her on. 

 

“See, now Alpha up, Amari.” Angela taunted as her tongue performed one long lick along Fareeha’s shaft, making the Alpha hiss. With her hands, Angela began to pump the semi-harden cock, pushing the ache across the shaft. Fareeha groaned as Angela jerking her off was making her buck her hips a bit.

 

Angela swiftly engulfed the head of the cock in between her lips and began to suck. Fareeha moaned and dug her fingers into Angela’s hair, pulling the ponytail off and letting Angela’s hair flow free. The Omega purred at the contact as she took in more of the harden cock into her mouth. Her tongue lapped on the underside of the cock, engulfing Fareeha in delicious warmth.

 

Fareeha gripped Angela’s hair as her cock disappeared into her lips, moaning as Angela bobbed her head back and forth. With gentle urging, Fareeha pushed Angela’s head to go a bit faster. Angela hummed at Fareeha’s silent demand and she gripped the base of the cock to jerk that end to meet with her lips as she continued sucking the Alpha off. 

 

Then Angela pulled back until only the tip remained, using her hand to pump Fareeha’s cock. Her mouth sucked onto the tip, drawing out the last of Fareeha’s will. The Alpha came into Angela’s waiting mouth with a loud groan. Her seed spurted into Angela’s mouth in huge amounts. Some of her seed spilled down Angela’s mouth, dripping down her chin. Fareeha rocked her hips a bit more before her body gave out, leaving cock limp. Angela lets go and she looks up at Fareeha, smirking at the Alpha.

 

“Suddenly my bet doesn’t seem so bad?” Angela asked, watching the blush on Fareeha’s face grow darker. The Alpha just grunts as she bites her lower lips, feeling the light breeze on her sensitive cock. 

 

She hisses as she tucks her cock back into her boxers and pulling up her jeans. “Bedroom. Now.”

 

Angela shakes her head and gets up, patting Fareeha on the cheek with a smile. “Good girl.”

 

With that, they quickly left the basketball court. 

 

However, it turns out that they weren’t alone at all. Hiding out in a corner, a swish of purple waved in the air before revealing, none other than, Hana and Olivia. Olivia smirked as she raises a hand at Hana. Hana looks at the hand and rolls her eyes, digging into her pockets to pull out a small wad of cash and shoves it into the offending hand. She growls, “Okay, but, to be fair, Angela sucks at basketball.”

 

“I don’t know what that has to do with the bet but I win. I told you Fareeha has a weak ego.” Olivia says, patting Hana on the back. “All you had to do was exaggerate how much you service me.”

 

“Okay, okay, you win.” Hana says. “I’m not sure what other Alpha pride points you gain from this stupid bet but I’ll let you give me five rounds.”

 

“To be honest, I really just needed twenty bucks.” Olivia says, smacking Hana’s rear.

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit~ Hi! Okay, bye!
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes)


End file.
